Dumbo
Jumbo Jr., also known as Dumbo, is the titular main protagonist of the 1941 Disney film of the same name. He is a small elephant and the son of Mrs. Jumbo (which makes him the only male elephant out of all the elephants seen in the movie). Dumbo is most famous for his giant floppy ears. He is usually a non-speaking character (except in comics and other media). Uniquely, in spite of being the main protagonist of a movie which is focused on him, he has no speaking lines. Appearance Dumbo is a little gray Asian elephant with blue eyes, a small tail on his back, and a small trunk with two large nostrils at the end of it. Personality Being a baby elephant, Dumbo has the personality of a baby or a small kid. He is playful, innocent and very fun. He loves being around his mother and hates being alone. When he does come along, his mentor Timothy Q. Mouse comes along and becomes his best friend. Appearances Dumbo In his debut, he is initially named "Jumbo, Jr." by his mother Mrs. Jumbo, and everyone remarks on his cute looks. Dumbo then sneezes, and reveals that his ears are unnaturally larger than average. As soon as his big ears are revealed, he is teased by the other female elephants, who call him "Dumbo". Dumbo later takes part in the opening parade for the circus, but trips on his ears, causing everyone to laugh at him. Once everyone comes into the circus, Dumbo's ears are pulled by a boy who wanted to tease him. When his mother tried to protect him, she was believed to be crazy, and was captured and imprisoned by the guards. Dumbo was then by himself until he met his soon-to-be best friend Timothy. Dumbo and Timothy became friends. Timothy, having overheard the teasing Dumbo endures, decides to help Dumbo become a circus star. The first attempt ends in disastrous failure, as Dumbo once again trips on his ears while attempting to jump to the top of a "Pyramid of Pachyderms." The failure results in the circus relegating Dumbo to a clown, which depresses Dumbo (even though him being a clown was a huge success). To cheer him up, Timothy takes Dumbo to visit his mother, but the visit ends too soon. Later, Dumbo and Timothy accidentally become drunk when they drink water that has been mixed with wine. Both begin hallucinating, seeing Pink Elephants. When they awaken, they somehow end up in a tree. After getting back down to the ground, they meet The Crows who are puzzled by an elephant being in a tree. Timothy comes to believe that Dumbo flew, drawing the crows' mocks. But after Timothy tells them Dumbo's story, they help Dumbo use his ears as wings to fly and to see if the young elephant really can - and they find out that he does, much to their astonishment. At the circus's next stop, Dumbo is able to fly, impressing the crowd and allowing Dumbo to get some payback on those who teased him, when he flies he vacuums up peanuts with his proboscis from a peanut seller and shots to Matriarch and the others. Dumbo becomes the greatest star in America, with Timothy as his manager. At the end of the film, it is shown that Dumbo's mother has been released, and the two share their own private coach. The Great Mouse Detective Dumbo made a brief cameo as a bubble blowing toy when Basil, Dawson, and Olivia were investigating a toy shop. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Dumbo appears in the beginning of the film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, where he flies in front of R.K. Maroon's office, much to Eddie Valiant's shock. Mr. Maroon mentions that he has rented Dumbo from Disney along with half the cast of Fantasia, and the best part of it is that they work for peanuts. He was later seen again during the final scene of the film. Kingdom Hearts Series Dumbo is a summon character who can be called forth by Sora in combat in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Apparently being the sole survivor of the destruction of his world, like several other summon characters, Dumbo's spirit survived in the form of the Watergleam Gem, which Sora discovered while trapped inside Monstro. Upon giving it to the Fairy Godmother in Traverse Town, she restores Dumbo's spirit and Sora learns his summon. After Xehanort's Heartless was defeated and Kingdom Hearts was sealed, Dumbo returned to his world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Dumbo is another character who is recreated from Sora's memories. He once again acts as a summon, and you can obtain his card after you complete the Monstro floor. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Dumbo acts the same as in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but is one of only two summons that makes Sora leave the battlefield; the other is Cloud. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' Dumbo appears in the movie as a resident of Oh My Disney. 2019 film Gallery Images Mrs. Jumbo comforting Dumbo.png Mrs. Jumbo tending to Dumbo.png|Dumbo with his mother, Mrs. Jumbo. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg|Dumbo crying because his mother was jailed. Dumbo-Wallpaper-disney-6496414-1024-768.jpg|Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse. Dumbo 2019.jpg|Dumbo in the 2019 live action remake. Trivia *Dumbo is very similar to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. **Both are born with a unique gift (Dumbo having large ears and Rudolph having a shiny red nose). **Both have been bullied by others, including their own kind, rely upon their mothers (Dumbo being bullied by the other Elephants and Rudolph being bullied by the other reindeers). **Both became famous after showing how their gifts what make them special (Dumbo's ears made him fly and Rudolph's nose glows and help guide Santa and his Reindeers) and finally being accepted and respected by everyone. **The unique abilities of both characters do not elevate their lives for the better until the near end of their respective stories. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Category:Mute Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:Pure Good Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Famous Category:Bond Creator Category:Damsels Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Big Good Category:The Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Poor Category:Sensational Six Heroes